Local Officers Orientation Project
Welcome to the LOOP! Here in the Far West, many of our officers leave the region with little advance notice, so training new officers to replace them can be a daunting task, particularly with a small pool of candidates to choose from. Many times local officers here find themselves doubling up on positions, taking on two locals posts, or one local and one baronial office, and training for an unfamiliar role - especially when your predecessor is already gone - can be more than challenging. It can be downright frustrating! That's why we need a concise orientation tool to get new officers into the loop! Please bear in mind also that many of our local officers are also new to the SCA and may still be somewhat unfamiliar with our organizational structure even when stepping up into a local office. Objectives The objective of the LOOP is to train branch officers in SCA policies and West Kingdom laws pertaining to their office, facilitate competency in the regular duties of their office, teach the requirements of monthly, quarterly and annual reporting, and point to resources for further information or instructions when things do not go according to plan. These objectives may in themselves be universal among branch officers' training courses, but each course must be tailored to the office, as the answers to each question are different for each office. Competency exams may later be developed to allow new branch officers to demonstrate competency for review by the local Seneschal and the Baronial superior officer. Under ideal circumstances, each officer will be able to train a deputy in each of these competencies before they leave office, making the exams virtually obsolete. Under the realities of working within a stronghold, however, such training times are not always possible and many officers must learn the office as they go along. In such cases, these courses should give the new officer a head start on learning what it takes to run their office. Even under favorable conditions, these courses may be used as a curriculum for officers to train their deputies and gauge their readiness to assume the office. Courses *Arts & Sciences *Chatelaine *Chirurgeon *Chronicler *Constable *Consul *Exchequer *Herald *Marshal *Seneschal *Web Minister Arts & Sciences Go to course page to edit Content needed. Please help us expand this section! Chatelaine Go to course page to edit Chirurgeon Go to course page to edit Content needed. Please help us expand this section! Chronicler Go to course page to edit Content needed. Please help us expand this section! Constable Go to course page to edit Consul Go to course page to edit Content needed. Please help us expand this section! Exchequer Go to course page to edit Content needed. Please help us expand this section! Herald Go to course page to edit Content needed. Please help us expand this section! Marshal Go to course page to edit Seneschal Go to course page to edit Web Minister Go to course page to edit Content needed. Please help us expand this section!